


[Podfic] And I can lend you broken parts that might fit (like this)

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [40]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Lovers to Friends to More, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Academy Era. First they fall into bed. Then they fall in love.





	[Podfic] And I can lend you broken parts that might fit (like this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and i can lend you broken parts that might fit (like this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277796) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### and I can lend you broken parts that might fit (like this): 1:57:06 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20And%20I%20Can%20Lend%20You%20Broken%20Parts.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20And%20I%20Can%20Lend%20You%20Broken%20Parts.mp3) | **Size:** 108 MB | **Duration:** 1:57:06
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20And%20I%20Can%20Lend%20You%20Broken%20Parts.m4b) | **Size:** 56 MB | **Duration:** 1:57:06

  
---|---


End file.
